The Singer's Cross
by xasilxyuukix
Summary: Alexandria's life was once normal, before she was forced to marry Gregory.  But she dissapears along with her mother for 300 years! What happens when they come back in time for the commet to pass?  Will there be love or pain?
1. The Before

**Well guys it has been forever since I've wrote anything! **

**So I thought it was about time to have a come back! (:**

**This will be in a normal point of view but will be changing.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So it is a deal then Fredrick?" said the young woman sitting on the elegant sofa who only appeared to be in her late twenties.<p>

Fredrick looked to his wife Freda, who shook her head to indicate she agreed while wearing a small dreamy smile.

"Yes, it is Miss Firth. Seeing that your husbands death was a surprise amongst all." he said while looking to the woman.

"Very well then. I am guessing we shall tell the children now? Oh Alexandria darling come here." Miss Firth motioned for her young daughter of twelve to enter the room along with three other children following.

"Sit down dear children. We have wonderful news!" said Miss Firth while quietly clapping her hands together to show her excitement.

"What is it mother dearest?" the small brunette girl asked while sitting down next to her mother with curious eyes.

The other three children looked to their parents with questioning glances.

"Well my Alexandria the Sackville-Baggs and I have come to a conclusion. You are to marry their eldest son Gregory. Isn't that amazing?" she said with a small smile.

The little girl's blue eyes went wide with fear as she looked to the eldest son Gregory, who stood next to his father with a shocked expression that turned into a glare when he met Alexandria's eyes. He was the most scariest being she had ever come to known. Gregory was menacing in the least. His dark brown eyes looked as if they could see straight into your soul and set it afire, if he so wished it. Alexandria's eyes started to well up with tears threatening to spill over.

"But mother I don't wish to marry him!" she turned back to her mother and pleaded.

"Alexandria Mercy Firth! Hold your tongue! This is what I see fit for you and it will happen whither you like it or not! Besides it's the only way to make sure you have a well future." she finished in almost a whisper.

Alexandria hung her head in defeat and shame. Everything had gone down hill so fast after her father had died a year ago to a horrid disease. She could still recall the smell of death that wafted around the house during her father's last month of life.

"Very well mother." she said as she looked to her mother and sniffled softly.

XxX

Alexandria and her mother made their way to the large front door while waving goodbye to the Sackville-Baggs. Gregory was more than upset at his parents than anything. He then turned to his father with a glare.

"How could you do this to me? I am perfectly fine by myself I don't need a woman, let alone a little girl!" he finished as he made his way to the elegant staircase to his room. Once there he slammed the door shut with all his might and layed on the soft bed glaring at the ceiling.

"I think Gregory may be right father, he and Alexandria were both quite upset and they are to young to marring aren't they?." Rudolf, the middle child asked.

"Well is seems romantic to me brother." said the smallest of the family, Anna.

"You children wouldn't understand Miss Firth and her predicament at the moment, perhaps when you're older." said Freda in her dreamy faraway voice while she looked at her two smallest children with a small smile.

"Now up to bed my children we shall see you in the morning." Fredrick said in a stern voice.

The children and their parents made their way to their bedrooms for a well deserved rest, but what they didn't know that there was a horror waiting for them during the last night of their lives.

XxX

Alexandria ran to her room and shut then locked the door as soon as she got home. She didn't want to hear her mother's excitment for her and Gregory's marriage.

Oh how she despised him! The way he always looked at her as if she had done something wrong. It pissed her off right down to the bone! But there was the chance he might have a softer side that he would never show. She furrowed her brow as she thought this.

"Perhaps he would show that side to me?" she questioned her thoughts.

"No! Never! Gregory only has one side to him! None other!" she whispered harshly to herself.

But only if he did what shall I do? She thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how was that?<strong>

**Gregory: Horrific, bloody horrid. **

**Me: I wasn't asking you mister grouchy pants. *crosses arms***

**Gregory: Whatever. *rolls eyes***

**Me: Geez -_-'**

**The next chapter will have a huge time skip in it, to the beginning of the movie. **

**But what happens during the skip will be revealed throughout the story! **

**Reviews and comments are nice. (:**


	2. Going Home

**God I forgot how much I love writing!**

**So here's another chapter for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria POV<strong>

_I was running, running from my mother, running from the monster that had taken over her. I looked behind me to see she was gaining on me even through the thick forest trees. Oh Dear! This cannot be happening! Just run faster I tell myself. My sides and lungs were burning telling me to stop. But oh! I couldn't! I tripped over a root. That's me always clumsy. Well this is the end of me I fear. _

"_Mother! It's me Alexandria! Don't do this!" I begged as she stood over me with a huge grin plastered on her face._

_Those teeth? Dear god! They were fangs! She bent down over and looked me in the eyes._

"_Dear Alexandria stay calm this will only hurt a moment." She grabbed a hold of my arms in one hand and forced my neck to one side with the other. My screams were the last thing I heard._

I yelped as I sat up straight in my bed with wide eyes. God I always hate having that nightmare! Well it wasn't really a nightmare since it happened almost 300 years ago. My mother ran into the room with her hair a mess.

"What is it Alex? What's wrong?" My mother, Leona looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine Mom just had that nightmare again." I said not looking her in the eyes. I knew she was still upset at herself for what she did to me all those years ago.

"Hunny, I'm so sorry I wish I could help somehow.." She trailed off looking at my bordered up window.

"It's alright Mom it happened so long ago. I already forgave you." I kissed her cheek softly and got up from my bed and padded into my bathroom to take a shower. Once the water was hot I stepped in and began to reminisce.

Oh how I missed my homeland! After my mother found out about the vampires she moved us to America as quickly as she could. Of course that didn't stop anything. We were followed and then my mother was turned, went on a bloodlust rage, and then bit me causing me to turn into a vampire along with her.

I wonder how the Sackville-Baggs are. Have they moved? Just then I remembered, the comet! It was almost time! Only a couple months left. I smiled to myself. This curse would soon be over.

**Gregory POV**

I glared at the small human cowering behind my little brother. He wouldn't let me touch because he has a 'bite-proof guarantee.'

What a load of shit. I hissed under my breath. Humans are disgusting and vile creatures. I looked up at the mention of Rookery's name and punched my fists together. How I despised that human, much more than any others!

This human known as Tony reminded me of someone. But who? Alexandria. The shyness and stuttering he had. God! I haven't seen her or her mother since the night my parents and Leona arranged the marriage.

The idea pissed me off to no end. I could find my own woman! Even though they always ran from me…

I couldn't help but think what would have happened if we had gotten married? Would we have had a child? What about grandchildren?

Dear god I need help! Anyways that's in the past. I shook my head from side to side getting rid of my thoughts.

That's when I heard my father yell.

"Rookery! Go take the family! Stay away from my family!" My father rushed to push us into the entrance to the tomb we lived in below ground.

"Do your worst!" He shielded my mother and Anna from the machine that Rookery held that was shooting out stakes.

Just as Rookery was about to shoot the death dealing stake at my fathers un-beating heart, the machine shut down. Which caused the stake to plop only about a foot from Rookery. "The age of Chivalry is not yet dead!" Anna declared as my mother hushed her by putting her hand over Anna's mouth. Then pulled her into the tomb followed by Rudolf and I.

We waited a few moments for our father to come down, when Rudolf hurried to the other end of the tomb where Tony had fallen into. They came rushing back with a red light following them. I hissed and took cover behind a statue.

Rookery is beginning to become a major problem and now a human to add to it? Great.

**Alexandria POV**

I sighed as I looked out the airplane window at the dark night sky. Only one more hour until we get to Scotland. I looked to my mother sitting next to me sleeping peacefully. At least one of us was at ease.

My mind was rushing. What will happen when we get there? Will we see the Sackville-Baggs? What will Gregory think of me now that I wasn't the same little girl he saw before?

I played nervously with a lock of my long chocolate brown hair. A bad habit that I had picked up over the years. I looked down at my outfit hoping I looked okay. Grey meshed covered skirt, knee high black combat boots, and an off the shoulder t-shirt. I was seriously starting to wonder if I needed a new wardrobe. Too late for that now.

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in a few minutes. Welcome to Scotland everybody." Then the announcement was over. I gently shook my mother awake.

"What is it?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"We're here Mom." I said with a small smile on my face. I felt like I was home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Gregory: Whoop-dee freaking-doo.**

**Me: *Throws pillow at Gregory* You need to shut up. -_-**

**Reviews and Comments!**


	3. Meeting Again

**Hey guys!**

**I totally forgot how much I love writing this stuff! (:**

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own The Little Vampire! I only own Alexandria and her Mom.**

**Alexandria POV**

* * *

><p>My Mom and I got off the plane and hailed a taxi after what seemed like forever since it was nighttime. I still couldn't believe it has been almost 300 years since I have been here. Everything was different.<p>

"Mom where are we staying? I don't recall you calling or booking a hotel." I asked with a questioning glance at her.

"Well I thought we would just stay at the old cemetery that you, Gregory, Rudolf, and Anna used to play at." She said with a small smile.

Oh god this is going to bring back so many of my forgotten memories. We had the taxi drop us off at the entrance to the cemetery. While Mom paid the driver I took the change to look around my old playground.

Old dead vines covered the gate as well as the fence that surrounded the cemetery. I could vaguely see old broken headstones and the entrance to the mausoleum that lead underground. Yeah, this place hasn't changed a bit.

The taxi drove off as my mom walked towards me. She looked to the gate and gave a chuckle.

"It hasn't changed." She stated.

I pushed on the gate and it came open with a groan. I looked back to my mom with a smile.

**Gregory POV**

My father was yelling at me for biting the caretaker of the cemetery., honestly I didn't care. It had been forever since I had human blood and I was relishing that fact.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" My father asked in a stern voice.

"Well you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods and you've turned us into cowards. Skulking around our holes like worms!" I said while glaring at him.

"What would you have us do?" He asked.

"Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold!" I made a fist emphasizing my point.

"And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless, and willing to take a stake through the heart just to prove it." He said as he turned away from me.

"Better a stake than this prison!" I always had to have the last word.

"You think me oblivious?" He turned back to me glaring.

"What does it matter to you what I think? If I think? You are Fredrick the Great. You feel nothing!" I pointed a finger towards him as a bright light made itself known to my family.

Everyone rushed to hide while my father stood in front of us. Smoke rose from his body as he cried in agony. Shit there's nothing I can do.

At that very moment the light went out with a loud crash.

"Wow." Rudolf said as he looked at Tony who was coming into view.

That's when I heard her voice. I haven't heard her voice in almost 300 years.

"Gregory? Is that you?"

**Alexandria POV**

My mother and I made our way to the entrance after hiding from a disgusting looking vampire hunter. Dear God I think he just gave me more nightmares.

We made our way into the hidden mausoleum and I heard his voice. It was Gregory, it had to be!

"Gregory? Is that you?" I asked as I walked towards the place where I heard his voice.

We came into a room where there were people. The Sackville-Baggs. Oh no…It was Gregory's voice I heard.

My eyes widened as I looked to the little blond haired boy. A human? What on earth does he think he's doing? I looked up in time to catch a small girl in my arms.

"Anna!" I exclaimed as I hugged the younger girl to me.

"Alexandria! I missed you so!" She said with small tears in her eyes.

Rudolf and Gregory looked towards my mother and I while I was hugging Anna. Their eyes widened as they saw us. Freda wore a small smile on her face as Fredrick looked to be in pain.

I looked to Gregory and saw he was looking me over. In other words checking me out. Of course he would be doing that now.

I had the body of a sixteen year old girl, since I had gotten to grow up a few years before being bitten. I leaned down and let Anna set her feet on the ground while I was still looking at him. His eyes followed me. Well actually they followed my chest. This is what I get for wearing a loose shirt? A hormonal vampire undressing and fucking me in his mind? Just great.

"Gregory, my eyes are up here." I said as I pointed to my face.

His gaze snapped up to my eyes as he glared. I looked to my mom, Freda, and Fredrick talking quietly to themselves. This is going to get interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Gregory: I am not a hormonal vampire!**

**Me: Hehe sure you're not.**

**Reviews and Comments please!**


	4. A Cellar?

**Well here's another chapter guys! (:**

**It may be a couple days before I write another chapter.**

**Stupid school : /**

**I do not own The Little Vampire! I only own Alexandria and her mom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria POV<br>**

We arrived at a small barn. This human, Tony I think that was his name, wanted to help Fredrick since he looked so weak. I knew humans weren't all bad! Tony struggled to pushed the barn doors open. I giggled to myself and helped him.

He walked into the barn with the Sackville-Baggs following. My mother and I had already fed before we got to the cemetery so we were good for a while.

After a few minutes the slurping noises stopped. I fell to the ground laughing my ass off when I saw Freda tugging Gregory away from the cow. He was wearing a straight jacket and a muzzle. Oh god this was great!

Gregory glared at me as I stood. Freda gave me a smile and handed me Gregory's leash. I bit my lip to try to keep my laughter to a minimum.

"I must find a place to hide you children." Fredrick said in a small voice.

"You can stay at my house!" Tony said or rather yelled.

"We need darkness, dampness, and decay." said Fredrick while glaring at Tony.

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony gave a huge grin.

**Gregory POV  
><strong>

God this was embarrassing! Why did my mother have to put the muzzle on? I mean the straight jacket wasn't so bad, but the muzzle? I can still talk and easily shake it off! Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of it?

I glared at Alexandria as she laughed at me. She was going to pay. I let a small smirk grow on my face as I thought of what I was going to do to that ignorant, dumb, and gorgeous girl. Wait...gorgeous?

What the hell am I thinking? I mean sure she has grown up. That is obvious with her slim figure and huge chest. Oh god there I go again. I mentally slapped myself at my thoughts as my mother gave my leash to Alexandria. Oh boy.

She bit her lip to stifle her laughter which didn't really help. She was defiantly going to pay!

After Tony's little outburst of telling us we can stay in his cellar we started walking to his house. Great the stench of human will be all over that place. Alexandria started walking and looked back to me tugging on the leash. I gave a snort but followed.

**Alexandria POV  
><strong>

We arrived a Tony's house after about a ten minute walk. His house looked like a castle, then again most houses around here do. Tony opened the door to the cellar after sneaking into the house. Slowly we descended into the cellar. It wasn't so bad! There were cobwebs that littered the corners and it was dark.

Gregory tugged on the leash in my hand and looked towards a straw casket looking thing. I guess this is where he wants to sleep? I walked to it and opened it for him to settle into and closed it once he was. Looking around I saw everyone else had found places to rest for the day except me. Great there was no where else. I blinked at the casket in front of me.

Well there wasn't anywhere else. I opened the lid and saw Gregory glare at me.

"What are you doing? Find a place to sleep!" He said.

"I am! Now move over." I said stepping into the casket with him.

"Oh hell no get out! Find somewhere else!" Gregory hissed.

I ignored him and laid down turning my back to him. He huffed and laid down himself. I smirked when the lid closed putting us into complete darkness.

**Gregory POV**

I looked to where I knew Alexandria was next to me. Then I turned onto my side away from her.

"Alexandria, why did you leave?" I asked curious.

"Alex." She quietly said.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Alex, just call me Alex." She whispered.

"Okay, Alex, why did you leave?" I turned onto my other side facing her this time.

"My mom made me. After the night our parents decided for us to get married, she heard what happened to you, you were turned into the undead." She took a moment to turn over to face me.

"Where did you go?" I asked intrigued.

"America. She thought we would be safe there, but four years later I came home from the movies and all of our house windows were bordered up. I thought we might have been kicked out or something, but when I walked into the house I was attacked by mom. I was able to run for a few minutes but she caught up to me and bit me. She had been turned and went on a blood rage rampage." She finished in a whisper.

I blinked, her mother bit her? I looked to Alex and saw she was looking back at me with sadness in her eyes.

" We need to get to sleep Gregory." She turned away from me.

I slowly closed my eyes, silently agreeing. Soon I was drifting off to sleep.

Alexandria POV

"_Gregory." I said with a moan as he pushed into me again. He nibbled on my neck lightly while thrusting slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer._

_He kissed me as he started thrusting faster and I could feel every inch of him inside me. I moaned loudly as I felt myself coming closer to the edge._

"_Alex I'm close." He whispered into my ear as he started thrusting faster with more power. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I screamed my release._

I jolted up hitting my head on the lid of the casket I occupied. I groaned as I lifted the lid holding my head. After noticing everyone was still asleep I laid back down, keeping the lid open and looked to my left. I yelped slightly, I was looking into the eyes of Gregory.

"Want to tell me about your dream love?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hooray for slight lemons!<strong>

**Gregory: You did not! *reads last POV* Oh god you did!**

**Me: Hehe. ;) **

**Reviews and Comments!**


	5. Let's Go!

**Hey Guys! Long time no update, I know. :/**

**I am so so sorry! I just got disinterested in writing for a while..**

**But I read everyone's reviews and decided to come back! (:**

**I do not own The Little Vampire.**

* * *

><p>"O-oh! Gregory why are you awake?" Alex asked nervously while playing with her fingers.<p>

"Well love, I woke up to the smell of your arousal and the sounds of your delcatable moans." Gregory looked at her with lust in his eyes.

Alex lightly bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Gregory. He saw this put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why did that happen love?" He asked teasingly.

Alexandria knew what Gregory was playing at and decided to have her own fun.

While smirking, Alex seductively said, "It happened because I was having a wet dream about you Gregory, and you were fucking me so hard that you had me screaming your name."

He gasped loudly at what she said. He was definitely not expecting her to be so forward. This was definitely not the little twelve-year-old girl he once knew.

Hearing this Alex smirked even more, then opened the lip to the basket and threw her leg over Gregory's waist and sat on top of his hips.

Slowly she leaned down and ghosted her lips over his non-existing pulse. She coud hear the boy draw in a shaky breathe.

"Well Greg, would you like to re-live my dream? Would you make it a reality for me love?" Alex asked between nibbling on Gregory's neck.

Gregory could feel his cold blood running down south fast. He lifted his head to make sure his family was still asleep. God knows what his father would say if he saw them right now.

In the blink of an eye Gregory had picked up Alex and was starting up the stairs to find somewhere that was more private in the house...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..It's a little short..and god I am rusty at writing.<strong>

**Bear with me! There's more to come! ((:**

**Gregory: MORE TO COME?!**

**Me: OMG! Gregory! *glomps* I've missed you!**


End file.
